1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prefabricated framework for use in wall construction, and more particularly to a framework made from a wood composite for use in interior or exterior walls which maybe either load bearing or non-load bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of elongated wooden members, such as 2-by-4""s in the construction of framework for walls of a structure is well established. The use of wood is desirable for such framework because of the ability to fasten other components, such as wall board, to any part of the wooden member. The use of wood in contrast to other materials also allows for easy modification in the length of the structural members.
The use of separate pieces for forming the elements of the framework, such as headers and spaced apart studs requires on-site labor for fastening the studs to the header. What is needed is a prefabricated framework of a wood composite having an elongated header which is integral with spaced apart studs extending perpendicularly from the header. An integral framework which is prefabricated would greatly reduce on-site labor by eliminating the need to fasten separate components into a frame. The use of a wood composite for the prefabricated frame would also preserve the desirable ability to fasten other components to the framework at any location of the frame.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a prefabricated framework for use in wall construction having an elongated header and spaced apart studs extending perpendicularly from the elongated header in which the header and studs are made from a wood composite and in which the studs are integral with the header thereby eliminating the need for on-site fastening of separate components to form the framework.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a prefabricated framework for use in wall construction having an elongated header and spaced apart studs extending perpendicularly from the elongated header for use in interior and exterior wall construction which may be either load bearing or non-load bearing.
According to the present invention there is provided a prefabricated wall framework. The prefabricated wall framework includes an elongated header having a predetermined length to extend along a ceiling joist of a building; and an elongated stud integral with and perpendicular to said header at each of spaced apart locations, the header and each stud integral therewith comprised of a wood composite suitable for fastening to floor and ceiling joists and for supporting wall board. In the preferred form of the present invention, the framework further includes a sill plate opposite to the header which is a wood composite integral with the studs.